Star Wars Episode II: An Empire's Birth
by Rebecca Wolfe
Summary: I decided to write the 2nd ep. of Star Wars when I realized it wasn't coming out for another whole (frickin') year. This episode is about Anakin's temptation to travel to the dark side as the Empire grows and destroys the competition. 2nd Chapter added
1. Chapter One

A/N: I decided to write the second and third episodes of Star Wars when I realized they weren't coming out for another whole (frickin') year

A/N: I decided to write the second and third episodes of Star Wars when I realized they weren't coming out for another whole (frickin') year. These are how I would like them done; I'm not sure if they contradict the star wars book universe, of which I have read nothing. I'm dividing the episode into chapters so it's easier to read and so I have continued pressure to write them. (*hint *hint pressure me to continue writing if you want me to continue. Death threats work nicely, as does undue praise. If you don't want me to continue, leave me alone in my dark little corner and I'll be quiet . . . for awhile at least.)

Star Wars Episode II: An Empire's Birth

A long time ago, in a Galaxy Far, Far away . . . 

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine continued to strengthen his power, controlling the majority of the senate in all but title. Queen Amidala of Naboo is the strongest of his opposition, working to convince others that the power of the republic has gone beyond it's intended strength. 

Meanwhile, Anakin Skywalker trained under Obi-Wan Kenobi to become a Jedi Knight. His strength in the force and his youth are cause for concern among the Jedi Council members, who fear the return of the sith lord, who has remained in hiding for the last ten years. But the sith lord is ready to come out again, and bring rise to an empire . . . 

~*~

Anakin woke up slowly. Obi-Wan would come to wake him soon, but he preferred waking himself. The sun was creeping up over the horizon, birdsong greeting his ears as the light touched his skin. The sun seemed to illuminate his tan a bright gold and his short honey colored hair a soft fire. He yawned as he pulled a loose shirt over his head, hiding his strong muscles and adding a source of heat he'd come to hate once training began.

Anakin sat down on his thin sleeping mat to watch the sun rise and the forest wake. "Consumed by contemplation a little early, aren't we?" Obi-Wan asked cheerfully, handing him some bread. 

Frowning at the bread; the same food he'd had morning after morning after morning, Anakin said dryly, "Yeah; contemplating how nice it would be to consume some real food."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Maybe Amidala will be more forthcoming with 'real food' when you see her again." 

Smiling at the prospect, Anakin asked, "This event you speak of . . .it wouldn't be today, would it?" He looked up at his master hopefully.

Obi-Wan smiled in return. "You are a quick learner and a good pupil." He stated. "You deserve a visit to your friend."

Anakin paused to finish chewing the hunk of bread he'd torn off. "Yeah . . . 'friend'." He said with a wry smile and waggled eyebrows. He leapt up off the mat, tossing the remaining bread down. "I'll race you to the cruiser?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, becoming more serious. "It is also time for you to speak to Yoda again. You must remember to control your emotions, especially any-"

"I know, I know. 'Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering'. I've heard it a hundred times. I'll be in control." Anakin had to force himself not to grit his teeth as he spoke. 

All the precautions they preformed because of him were aggravating. Being kept on Naboo to train, to keep him away from the republic's slowly growing base and all the dark influences they feared him contacting. Having him examined by Yoda twice a year for signs of undue anger and fear, to make sure he wouldn't travel to the Dark Side. The council making Obi-Wan train him slowly, keeping him from learning anything too powerful until they deemed him worthy of it. Except for Obi-Wan, he felt as if everyone thought he was a time bomb, and would explode to evil if he wasn't watched over like a toddler playing around the fire-pit. 

Except for Obi-Wan, and of course, except for Amidala. She made his training on Naboo enjoyable, even welcome, for all that she was too busy to see him as often as he would have liked. 

Obi-Wan rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Have patience with the council Anakin. You know how important – first one there gets outta breakfast duty for a week!" Obi-Wan burst through the trees, laughing as he ran. 

Anakin laughed as well, pumping his legs to catch up. He kept his eyes closed, letting the force guide him through the fastest path to their small cruiser, letting it guide him through the dense forest and over the uneven ground. Obi-Wan did beat him; but not by nearly as much as he should have with as much of a head start as he'd had. 

Anakin smiled at his master's – his friend's – praise. Anyone else would have frowned, would have said he'd gone to fast and told him to be less eager. He had found that out the hard way. But with Obi-Wan, it was easy to be his self, be happy, not worry about the Dark Side and the Republic and staying in control of everything at once. 

"Now, young apprentice," Obi-Wan began formally, signaling that he was to be given a task and be obedient. "Fly the cruiser there blindfolded and deafened. I'll put my hand on your shoulder when we get too close. We wouldn't want you to crash into any civilians, after all." Obi-Wan administered the ear-plugs and tied the blindfold around his eyes. 

Anakin breathed in slowly and cleared his thoughts, concentrating on feeling the force, seeing beyond his sight and hearing beyond his ears. Letting go of his conscious mind and letting his instincts guide him, they arrived to just outside the city safely.

"That was excellent Anakin." Obi-Wan said approvingly. "Completely flawless. I hadn't expected such mastery even from you."

Anakin shrugged. "I've jogged through the forest without my senses. It's the same thing, really."

"Most people would have trouble applying the skills to a bigger situation with such ease."

"Yeah, well we're lucky I didn't. Otherwise we'd be burning up right about now. Come on, I wanna get my chat with Yoda over with as soon as possible."

"And you're chat with Amidala started as soon as possible."

"You've read my mind."

They jumped out from the cruiser, and began running into the city, the sun beginning to beat down on them.

"You would get me all sweaty before seeing Amidala." Anakin breathed.

"So don't sweat!" Obi-Wan told him with a smile. They slowed down as they reached their destination, the palace wing where Yoda stayed during his bi-yearly examinations. _Why does he come all the way to see me?_ Anakin remembered asking, back when he was ten. _The world is a dangerous place for you to travel through_. Had been Obi-Wan's answer. Anakin knew the deeper meaning of it now though. 

He wasn't trusted enough to stay on the Light side of the Force. 'Anger leads to hate.' He told himself, recognizing that emotion brewing within him. 'And hate leads to suffering. I will not cause suffering. I will bring an end to it.' 

Anakin followed his master through the maze of hallways leading to Yoda's room. The Jedi Master was sitting calmly, waiting for them, not surprised by their early arrival.

While Obi-Wan and Yoda passed through formalities and greetings Anakin cleared his mind, cleared his emotions. He was ready when he became the subject matter.

"Advanced far, has he." Yoda said slowly. From the tone of his voice, he made it clear that it wasn't a complement. 

Obi-Wan nodded. "He is a quick learner. He was a great mechanic before becoming my apprentice of course; so the construction of the light saber was a simple matter for him. And with his level of midi-clorians, his training in the force can only be expected to go rapidly."

Yoda nodded, repeating more quietly, as if to himself, "Advanced far, has he." He looked back at the two standing before him, addressing them once more. "Too far. A powerful mind, learning from a mind not done learning itself. Much regret of your actions, have I, Obi-Wan."

Anakin struggled to contain anger. Yoda said as much nearly every time, though usually didn't hone in on Obi-Wan as much.

"I advance fast because I learn fast. It is the logical course of action." Anakin told him, and regretted it as the attention was turned back to him.

Yoda stared at him calmly for a few moments, his wise, intense eyes seemingly taking in everything. "Much darkness in your future, I see." Yoda said at last.

"Well, I do sleep a lot." Anakin murmured softly, but Yoda still heard, and shook his head sadly. 

"Impatient are you. Angry are you. Strength you have, but with no guiding wisdom. Too young for such wisdom, are you. Too young for such strength. Too impatient to gain wisdom. Too old to control strength." Yoda sighed, and turned in his chair to look out through the window at the sprawled city lying before him. "Slower must you go, young Obi-Wan. Slower."

Anakin walked out discouraged. "Usually he isn't so damn bleak." He muttered. Obi-Wan seemed upset by the meeting as well, if for different reasons. Anakin knew the only reason his master was training him was because of his promise to Qui-Gon, that his master didn't enjoy disobeying the council despite the fact Obi-Wan seemed to like him. 

"Anakin!" He lit up at hearing his name spoken so happily by her voice, that thoughts of Yoda immediately vanished. He hugged Amidala, smiling down on her. She was dressed as Padme; as she always was when she talked with them. It was nicer that way; she acted informal and was much more fun as Padme. When she was the Queen, it meant others were present, and she had to show her regal side.

"It is nice to see you again, Obi-Wan." She greeted the jedi warmly after Anakin released her. "And I didn't call you down just to see your apprentice." She winked at Anakin, who chuckled. "I could use your advice on a few matters of the senate. I would ask Yoda, but you mentioned awhile ago that it would be useful for Anakin to sit in on such meetings, and I have finally found occasion for one."

"Happy am I, that not talk to Yoda are you." Anakin said in a mocking voice, and though Obi-Wan frowned, the strain around his eyes made it obvious that he was suppressing his amusement. 

"What matters do you wish to discuss?" Obi-Wan asked her as they began walking through the halls.

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine continues to expand the republic. He has not been my ally for a long time, and I've doubted his motives since we ended the blockade of Naboo ten years ago, but now he seems to have much more purpose. The republic is no longer acting for the people."

"I don't know how much you can do to counter him." Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, rubbing his beard. "But that doesn't mean you can't ready yourself for another confrontation with the republic. Since Jar-Jar has become an official ambassador, relations with the Gungans have provided a source of security, but not nearly enough compared to their growing power." He continued to frown, and continued to rub his beard.

"Palpatine has also begun showing signs that he wishes for open support of the republic from Naboo. I am afraid that someday I may wind up protecting my people from him."

"I don't suppose we could be sent as emissaries." Anakin said hopefully.

"The council wishes to keep you where you are safe, Anakin." Obi-Wan reminded him. "As I have learned, emissaries are not safe."

Amidala sighed. "Sadly, you may not be safe here either. If there is another invasion, you will certainly be in danger."

Obi-Wan's eyes stared at nothing as he spoke, his voice sounding older than before. "If there is another invasion, without cause this time, then the Republic has decided to become an empire, and we are all in danger." 

~*~

Anakin looked out over the city, enjoying the site of people again. He still longed for home sometimes, for the hot, ever present suns, the warmth they provided and the warmth his mother provided.

"I'm sure she misses you as well." A deep voice said from nearby.

Anakin almost jumped; he was not used to being startled. "What?"

"I sense deep longing in you. For a mother, if I recall your past accurately. Was it not your mother you left behind?"

Anakin looked at the man carefully. After their discussion of Palpatine, being in front of him and examined by him felt strange. "I will always miss her."

"You are training to be Jedi, though, are you not? Surely you must have the power to attack her masters and end her slavery?"

"Jedi do not attack, only defend. And they don't crave power."

"Then how do you plan on freeing her?"

"How do you know I plan on freeing her?"

The Chancellor smiled toothily; not a warming sight, rather it sent shivers through him. "Your thoughts and past and present betray much of your future young Skywalker. A deep longing for a mother, words of rescue given to her from what I've heard, and now a powerful young man. Of course you plan on rescuing her."

_Manipulative bastard._ Anakin thought wryly. _I will find a way to free her without using the Dark Side. _"I have training to do. Please excuse me, Chancellor."

"Of course, of course. Ani,-" Anakin shuddered, he _hated_ that nickname! "-to free slaves it takes power. It takes an attack. You don't seem like a man to abandon your mother to her fate because of what _jedi_ do. After all, you're not jedi yet."

As he walked away, Anakin mulled over the Chancellor's last words. He had a point. _I'm _not_ a jedi yet, after all._ _If I were to attack, to use my power . . . would it be wrong?_

~*~

Anakin was mulling over something when Amidala found him, and she smiled at the serious look on his face. She moved behind him, and began to massage his back, and was rewarded by his pleasured moans. 

"You have an amazing amount of knots Anakin. You're under entirely too much stress." 

Anakin chucked at that, though it didn't sound amused. He was silent for a few moments, as if considering. Then suddenly he stopped her hands and turned to look into her eyes. "I'm leaving to save my mother tomorrow morning. To save them all."

It took a few moments for his meaning to reach her and Amidala shook her head. "Anakin, you can't just leave. It's too dangerous, for many reasons. Wait until you're done training, when you are wiser and stronger and have the acceptance of the council."

"I wasn't asking for advice; it's just something I have to do, and now."

"Well, I wish you _would_ ask for advice. Maybe if-"

"Ami, I need your advice."

Amidala frowned. She stared back into his eyes for a moment. They were so deep and beautiful, she wanted to loose herself in them. "Only ask, and you shall receive." She told him finally, wondering what he was up to.

"I'm going to do something that needs to be done, and I may be occupied by it for some time. However, there's this girl. And before I leave, I want to let her know what she means to me. If it were you, how would you want that to be done?"

Amidala hesitated, unsure. Either he was being very blunt, or she had someone to be very, very jealous of. "I would want to be told why he was leaving me, that he would come back to me, and that I was loved. Then I'd want a long, satisfying kiss, before he strode away heroically."

Anakin took her hands in his, still looking solemnly into her eyes . "Amidala, I have to free my mother and the other slaves. It will be dangerous, but I promise I will come back to you. I love you." Then he bent forward, and kissed her deeply for one long, wonderful moment. He broke off gently, and walked away purposefully; heroically. 

Amidala sighed as she watched him go. "Couldn't have asked for a better goodbye." She smiled. "Or else I would have." She sighed again though, wondering if she should tell Obi-Wan. "He said he loved you, and the first thing you're going to do is rat on him?" Amidala shook her head at herself, then closed her eyes, remembering that perfect kiss.

~*~

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine looked out over the hangar, watching in the dim light as a man's form slipped between ships to the small interplanetary cruiser that belonged to Obi-Wan. 

Palpatine couldn't help but smile. Anakin was leaving already. The force was strong in him, so strong at times he thought he could feel it from any point on Naboo. Perhaps an exaggeration, but then he'd known as soon as Anakin had entered the palace, had known exactly where to find the young apprentice. 

Obi-Wan's apprentice, and training to become a jedi knight. Well, things changed over time. And if Anakin continued to follow the path he laid out for him, they would change in his favor, and quickly. He could see to that well enough. With Anakin gone, Obi-Wan would follow. And Amidala's Force empowered protectors would be gone. A good path just for that, but it had other uses. 

He had seen to it that what Anakin would find in his home would not be pleasant. He could not be a Jedi if he hated himself. He could not be a Jedi if he hated everyone else. Palpatine laughed to himself; making both those things happen was very much within his control. It was just a matter of time.


	2. Chapter Two

Obi-Wan stormed through the wide double doors, barely contained anger threatening to lash out

A/N: in response to a review; no, I'm not going along the lines of a rumored actual plot of the actual ep. II. I'm just going with how I'd do it. Anyhoo, this chapter is a bit darker than the first, and I apologize that it's so short.

Star Wars Episode II: An Empire's Birth: Chapter Two

Obi-Wan stormed through the wide double doors, barely contained anger threatening to lash out. "Where did he go?" He demanded.

Amidala frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure –"

"And don't pretend you don't know anything. Your Majesty, the sith lord will be able to feel his presence if Anakin goes anywhere near him. He is no where near prepared to face a fully trained enemy. Where did he go?"

Amidala's frown deepened. She was grateful that only her handmaidens were around; she preferred not being scolded about information she already knew in front people in general, but at least her hand maidens would not think she a weakened queen. 

"Obi-Wan, you underestimate Anakin. He may only be 19 but he is stronger in the force than anyone seems to acknowledge-"

"It is not his strength in the force that causes anyone concern. It is the enemy's strength in the force and Anakin's weakness in giving in to his impulse emotions. You think that he can take care of himself, that any life threatening situations he can handle. You do not understand that it is not his life for which we fear, but rather his traveling down the wrong path."

Amidala stood up angrily though she kept her voice relatively calm. "Why am I the only one who has faith in Anakin? Why am I only one who trusts his judgement?"

Obi-Wan's voice became gentler. "Because you love him." The moment of gentleness passed quickly and his voice became hard again. "Now tell me where he went."

Amidala's expression softened at the Obi-Wan's words of loving Anakin. "You should not stop him. What he is doing is good for many people."

Understanding quickly crossed the jedi's eyes. "He went to free his mother." 

Amidala nodded. "He will come back, Obi-Wan. He promised as much."

Obi-Wan had already reached the door. "You're right about that. I will see to as much."

~*~

Amidala watched Obi-Wan leave, and as soon as he had she sank into her chair, her beaded stole loudly clicking as it's position was disrupted. No sooner had she let out a relaxing sigh then the doors swung open again. Amidala rose from the chair in surprise.

Palpatine's smile didn't hold the illusion of friendliness for her that others saw. "What is so important that you must contact me unannounced, Chancellor?" Amidala asked icily. 

He chucked as if it were unimportant that he'd ignored all etiquette despite dealing with a queen. "A matter that must remain in our confidence, my Queen, and not in that of your maidens." 

Amidala suppressed a frown. She didn't want to be alone in a room with Palpatine, but she was unsure of how much she could go against him anymore. "Go." She told her maidens.

When they had left Palpatine's smile grew, sending a shiver down the Queens back. She didn't let it affect her regal appearance though. _What the people don't see doesn't hurt you._ She remembered someone saying to her.

"Let me be blunt, Amidala." This did cause a frown. They were certainly not on a first name basis, so whatever he was about he obviously thought he had the upper hand. "I am much more powerful than you. And the gaps between how much more superior I am than you continues to grow every day. However, I don't think it can reach it's full potential while you're a queen belonging to your beloved senate. Now I hate to seem demanding, but what are the odds of you giving all your support to me, your allegiance, your promise to serve?"

Amidala glared at him. "Chancellor, I was elected to protect, provide for, and maintain the peace of my people. Since these things are not in your interest, you can see how I have no choice in the matter. I believe that is all you came to discuss, so it would be appropriate for you to leave."

Palpatine's continued smile was not reassuring. "I'll leave your presence, Amidala. But you cannot make me leave the palace. Soon you won't be able to make anyone do anything. I hope queens know how to handle regret as much as regality; for you will soon find out how much regret suits you. Unless you're wise enough to take this chance to change the path that you were going to follow before you have a chance to regret defying me?"

Amidala pointed to the door. "I can be blunt as well, Chancellor. So I am telling you to make your departure quickly."

Palpatine inclined his head. "As you wish. Your mind is strong, Amidala. But you are young still, and there are many weaknesses you've yet to discover. I look forward to helping you with that."

Amidala shuddered when the doors closed after him. She wished immediately that Obi-Wan and Anakin hadn't just left. She felt alone and unprotected. Calling in her handmaidens, she kept her voice calm. "We have much work to be done and little time. The Chancellor is getting ahead of himself, and we must move the senate to action before it is destroyed." _And before I'm killed._ She thought miserably.

~*~ 

Anakin stared at Shmi's crippled form, breathing in her shallow, ragged breaths. She'd cowered in her dark corner when he'd opened the door, letting sunlight fall across her pale face. Now she stared up at him, reeking of fear as he approached, her eyes empty of all emotions except sorrow and fear. 

"Mother." His voice was quiet and full of disbelief. She had been so strong, so brave, now she looked shattered and broken. "What did they do to you?" he reached his hand out to touch her tear stained face, but she shrank away.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me, please, don't touch me!" her raspy voice didn't hold the strength he remembered. It held despair and desperation.

"Mother, it's me. I would never hurt you. It's me, Anakin, your son." She looked up at him, confusion added to the sorrow and fear in her eyes. "You have to remember me."

"I heard her yelling. She didn't try to attack you, did she?" The deep male voice coming from behind him startled him despite his Jedi training. How could this be his mother? "She tried to attack someone a while back. Didn't work out too well for her; she hasn't been able to walk the same ever since."

Anakin swallowed the lump in his throat. "Tell me about how she came to be this way. I want to know her records for the past ten years." _Ten whole years_. Anakin thought miserably to himself. _Why did I have to wait so long? I'm so sorry Mother. I'll find the bastards that did this to you and-_

"Well, her owner records are pretty strange. Someone bought her a few months after her son was sold. Then he sold her for next to nothing to some dirty, cheap concubine house where most of the customers are so drunk they hardly notice they're with a female, much less what her age is. 

"She was there for three years. Then the same one who bought her in the first place, we'll call him Mr. Dick, for the sake of buyer's confidentiality and not using pronouns. Well, anyways, Mr. Dick bought her back again. And then right away, sold her, again, for next to nothing. This time to some miners. It's a rough place to work, I don't know how Mr. Dick convinced those guys to take her, even for as little as they paid. 

"The mine's ruined her lungs and her eyes; she can't see to well or breathe too well. Plus an accident crushed her right arm under a few tons of rock. The bones never healed right. She attacked her owner with a knife, and they broke her legs in a few places. They were about to get rid of her when Mr. Dick came back again. It had been another three years.

"This time he sold her to this doctor I know who works with brains and memories and dreams; to be used in experiments and such. Screwed her up pretty bad with his trial and error. He pretty much wiped her memory clean from what he told me. It also screwed up her senses. She doesn't see color any more, and the range of sounds she can hear is pretty limited. Anything the least bit shrill or too deep may as well not have been spoken. 

"She's been here for the last year and a half. The doc gave her to me as a joke. You see as kids we had – well, it's a long story. But since she wasn't there for three years, I guess Mr. Dick didn't have a chance to take her back. Well, that's her history with all the detail I know. So how much you willing to pay? I'm willing to go pretty damn low, of course. Her conditions is pretty poor, poor old lady."

Anakin took in a breath as ragged as his mother's. At his sides his hands were open, but with his right he cupped it as if it was around a throat, and slowly squeezed. He wasn't even surprised when the slaver collapsed on the ground, lifeless eyes staring at nothing, hands around his throat as if tearing at something.

Anakin took a device out from his pocket. He had been working on it for a long time, as if using it's development as a reason to delay coming back to Tatooine. The device could locate the chips inside slaves, and could send a pulse of electricity of just the right frequency to burn out the chip. 

"Trust me." Anakin said softly, the Force adding weight and conviction to his words so that Shmi would trust him as he leaned forward and activated his chip-killer. He smiled as a small green light lit up, indicating that she was free.

"You're not a slave anymore mother. You are free, with your family, and you will never be hurt again." Anakin lifted her into his arms, and carried his mother away from her cage, feeling the anger and hate within him grow with each step.

~*~

Anakin looked over the pile of metal scraps and rusting parts. He smiled as he found an un-paneled arm and dragged the droid out from the pile. "I should have finished you C3-P0." Leaving the droid off, he dug further through the remains of his things. He found parts of his pod racer all over the place; crashed once and never rebuilt by Watto. 

Sighing, he tossed another piece of metal on the pile of usable parts next to C3-P0. It would take him some time yet, to build more of his chip detecting devices. But he would make this work. 

Already he'd found the perfect place to use them; the mines. There he would free dozens of strong-bodied, weak-minded workers. With a wave of the hand he'd use them to free others and spread the word, with minimum work on his part. 

A sharp intake of breath made him look up suddenly, to where his mother was lying. She was still asleep though; probably in nightmare. She looked much better already; wearing a clean dress, with her hair pulled back and bandages around her wounds. It had been hard, but he'd cut off her useless, deformed right arm and replaced it with a synthetic one. Her breathing returned to normal, and he looked back at his work. 

It had not taken him long to find the three previous owners; and now three more deaths lay at his name. It almost scared him; how little regret he felt over that. _I'm not Jedi yet_. He reminded himself. _I've got time left to be imperfect._

~*~

Obi-Wan was careful to take in deep, calming breathes. Deep, calming, slow, breathes. _I will not give in to my anger. I will be in control. I am not angry with him, I am simply _- Obi-Wan stuck the controls of the cruiser with his fist, leaving a dent in the metal. Tatooine was still hours away, and Anakin had probably reached it a few days ago. Enough time for Anakin to accomplish what he'd gone to do.

_Do not underestimate the power of Anakin Skywalker. Do not underestimate the power of the Dark Side. _Those phrases were too similar for comfort, and a ragged sigh escaped from the Jedi Knight. "Maybe Yoda was right. Maybe he should not have been trained." He remembered his promise to his master. "Little choice I had in the matter. Qui-Gon's dying wish isn't exactly something I can ignore." 

He had wanted to, at first. But then Anakin had become like a son to him. "Being blinded by any emotion; even love, is no excuse." He reminded himself miserably.

His cruiser was hailed and Obi-Wan opened a channel to it. It was too much to hope that it would be Anakin, but he waited eagerly. 

"036-K58, please state your destination and starting point."

Obi-wan frowned. "What is this? I own this cruiser, and-"

"Official procedures with all un-registered ships."

"This ship is registered. I was unaware the republic had authority to make such-"

"We are not under the authority of the republic. Under the authority of the Emperor Palpatine, you must state your destination and starting point until government stability or registration of this ship."

Obi-Wan gaped. "That's impossible! An emperor would never be made without the consent of the Senate and there's no way that-"

"All senators have either offered their fealty, are being persuaded into offering fealty, or have been destroyed. Now state your destination and starting point."

The man's words sunk in. _Oh no. And we left Amidala all alone . . ._


End file.
